The One That Got Away
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Ginny Weasley was always the underappreciated youngest child. After her friend dares her to talk to Draco Malfoy, her world changes forever. Things get complicated for the young witch as she struggles to understand her feelings, feelings that may lead her right into the arms of the Slytherin. DM/GW
1. Nighttime Rendezvous

Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. This first chapter is something that happens later in the story, a prologue of sorts, and the following chapters will lead up to this, and past it. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~g~~

The Welcoming Feast had just ended. Two lone figures rushed out of the room amid the chaos of first years trying to find their dorms and Prefects trying to keep the order. The two went in different directions, although they both knew that they would end up in the same place.

The girl ducked behind a stone banister as some giggling Hufflepuff's walked by.

The boy stopped in an abandoned classroom as some scheming Slytherin's sauntered past. He let out a deep breath and continued on his way.

The girl made it first. She walked onto the Astronomy Tower, knowing it would be empty on welcoming night. She sighed softly and pushed her red hair away from her face. Slowly, she approached the railing and looked out across the school's grounds. The pale moon lit the lake and caused menacing shadows to form in the Forbidden Forest. Suppressing a shudder, she looked down, trying to keep her mind off of distressing thoughts.

The door creaked open behind her as the boy entered the tower. He joined her at the railing and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. The red-haired girl kept looking down.

"I missed you," He said softly, tilting her head towards him. The girl stared into his grey eyes; her own brown orbs were filled with indecision. She appeared to be having an internal struggle. A soft breeze ruffled her vivid hair and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I missed you too!" She exclaimed suddenly, pulling the boy into a deep hug. She began to furiously blink back tears, her doubts clouding her mind again. After a moment, he extracted himself from her embrace and gently took her hands. Silently, he led her to the wall, away from the railing. He sat down leaning against it. The girl followed his cue. He kept holding her hand firmly in his, as if he were afraid to let it go.

The girl studied the boy. His blonde hair glowed in the moonlight, his pale skin seemed unreal. He was in a plain white button-up shirt with a silver and green tie. Her eyes traveled to his arms. His sleeve had come up a little when she had hugged him, causing something dark to peek out from under the fabric.

"What—" She started to ask as she reached for his left arm. The boy noticed what she was doing and violently yanked his sleeve down, covering the object. The girl paid him no heed and swiftly pulled the sleeve back up before he could react. She gasped involuntarily. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she stared at the darkly colored mark, marring his pale skin. It was in the shape of a snake, curled around a skull. She looked accusingly at the boy as she tried to stand up. He grabbed her hand again, to keep her next to him.

She muttered incoherently, unable to form words.

"I'm sorry dear," He whispered. "I had no choice, after my father…after he failed…the Dark Lord, he forced me! You have to believe me, he would have killed me….he would have killed me. One does not disobey him." His pale eyes began to fill with tears that he struggled to keep from falling. "I had no choice…no choice…" He continued to repeat that one sentence, like a sort of mantra. He abruptly looked away. The girl stopped struggling to stand and slumped against the boy.

Finally able to speak she asked "Where does this leave us?"

The boy turned toward her again, his grey eyes shining with a new light.

"My darling lion," He said tenderly, softly stroking her cheeks. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I cannot live without you. It has been hard keeping our relationship a secret but, now that I am one of them, it will be near impossible to keep anything a secret and away from the Dark Lord. And he, he will not approve of us unless…" His words trailed off quietly.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you join me. Join _Him_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~g~~

I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you think I should continue this story or not. The next chapter will probably start off a year earlier than this, and the chapters will eventually lead to this and past it into the rest of the story! And usually my chapters are longer than this; this one was just short since there wasn't too much to fit in it. Have a wonderful day!


	2. Truth or Dare?

Here is Chapter Two! This chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer:** marinka** Thanks SO much! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~g~~

"_My darling lion," He said tenderly, softly stroking her cheeks. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I cannot live without you. It has been hard keeping our relationship a secret but, now that I am one of them, it will be near impossible to keep anything a secret and away from the Dark Lord. And he, he will not approve of us unless…" His words trailed off quietly._

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless you join me. Join Him."_

**One year earlier. **

Ginny Weasley sat down in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express that housed her friends, Luna Lovegood and Marie Thompson. She was excited to be starting her fourth year, even though her third year had ended very dramatically with Cedric's death. She blinked quickly, dispelling her distressing thoughts. She was finally fourteen and was going to enjoy it as much as possible, she was determined.

"Hey Ginny," Marie said jovially. The fellow Gryffindor always had on a smile and her brown hair curled softly around her face. She had a sneaky gleam in her blue eyes that always made Ginny think that she was up to something. The look reminded her of her brother's: Fred and George. "How was your summer?"

Ginny thought back to her vacation with mixed feelings. The rumors about You-Know-You returning scared her plus, Harry had gone to court for using magic outside of school! Her feelings for Harry had cooled a bit but, just seeing his smile caused her heart to melt all over again. She had had a crush on him since she was very young but, she had all but given up hope that he would ever see her in that way. Why should he? She was just Ron's annoying younger sister. She concluded her musings bitterly.

"Fine." She said curtly, realizing her rude tone she tried to sound more cheerful. "And you? Had fun with Neville?" She added with a suave wink. Marie blushed a bright crimson.

"N- No! I don't know what you're talking about." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis. Ginny laughed at her friend's antics.

"And you Luna? Have a good break?" The youngest Weasley directed her question towards the blonde who had been staring dreamily out of the train's window.

"Oh yes, quite well, thank you." She said airily, never looking away from the window. "Dad's been very busy with the Quibbler you see."

"Mhmmmm." Marie mumbled, Ginny elbowed her friend sharply.

The girls sat in silence for a while until Marie broke it.

"Sooooooooo," She started loudly, Thompson giggled slightly. Ginny raised one of her eyebrows, signaling her to continue. "Do you want to play a game?" Luna peaked up a little at the mention of a game and looked at Marie expectantly.

"What kind of game?" She asked. "It would be fun to play spot the nargles!" She added, almost as an afterthought. Weasley smiled, holding in her laughter. Marie continued:

"I was thinking about a muggle game that I am quite fond of…" She trailed off, examining her comrades' reactions.

"Spit it out already!" Ginny said impatiently, the Weasley anger showing through.

"Fine, fine," She muttered good-naturedly. "I propose that we play truth or dare."

"And we play that how?" The red-haired beauty asked keenly.

"It's simply really. Say, if it was mine turn, I would ask you, 'Ginny, truth or dare' and you would pick one. If you said truth then I get to ask you any question and you have to answer, if you say dare then you have to do whatever I tell you to do. Yeah?" Marie questioned.

"Sounds easy enough." Ginny said with a small nod. Luna murmured her assent. Marie clapped her hands together excitedly, causing her ruffled yellow shirt to flutter.

"Perfect! I'll start. How about…Luna! Truth or Dare?" Thompson asked, looking at the surprised Ravenclaw. She sat in a silence for a moment, in deep thought.

"Well, I suppose I will choose Truth." She concluded after a moment's consideration.

"Okay, do you really believe everything that your dad writes in the Quibbler?"

Luna looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?" Marie just sighed dramatically.

"Well, Luna it's your turn to ask someone now." The blonde girl looked at her two companions. Marie was pointedly looking away from her while Ginny stared straight into her eyes.

"Marie," Luna started. "Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm, Truth!" Marie responded quickly. Lovegood looked out the window for a second before fixing her stare back on Thompson.

"Do you fancy Blaise Zabini?" Marie visibly blanched while Ginny looked on excitedly.

"I-I umm, you see, about that…" She stalled.

"Go on Marie. It is a simple question really. Do YOU fancy Blaise Zabini?" Ginny prodded. The Gryffindor took a deep breath.

"Yes! Alright, maybe I do fancy him, a little…" Marie admitted reluctantly.

"Interesting, and here I thought that you liked Neville…" Ginny mused.

"Hush now Weasley!" Marie exclaimed loudly. 'Truth or Dare?" Ginny Weasley chuckled.

"Obviously dare! You too are so utterly boring with all your truths." She answered cheekily. Ginny however became a little concerned when the mischievous twinkle in Marie's blue eyes brightened considerably.

"I have the perfect dare for you Miss Weasley." Marie stated formally. She paused for the sake of theatricality. "I dare you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to march right into the Slytherin part of this train, go up to Draco Malfoy," Ginny narrowed her eyes while Thompson continued. "Yes, _the_ Draco Malfoy, and say 'Hello Draco' and…" Marie stopped.

"And what?" She snapped irritably, already disliking this dare.

"And give him a kiss!" Marie finished triumphantly. Ginny sat in shocked silence for a moment.

"No, no, NO! Absolutely not, my brother's would kill me plus, why would I want to touch that slimy, horrible Slytherin, let alone say hi to him!?" Ginny yelled angrily.

"Oh but Ginny dear," Marie said with false calm. "You have to or I'll tell Ron about your crush on Harry."

"You-You," Weasley spluttered with rage. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but, I would." Thompson responded. "So now, get up Ginny because you have a Slytherin to kiss!"

"I won't." She said resolutely, crossing her arms over her chest. Marie looked at her for a second.

"What a shame, I suppose I must go speak with Ron-" She began to stand up but Ginny pushed her back down.

"Fine, I'll do your dare, you no-good backstabbing friend."

"Good!" Marie responded, ignoring her insults. The young red-haired Weasley huffed out of the compartment to find the Slytherin's, against her better judgment. But, she could NOT let Harry find out about her on again/off again crush she has on him. So, this was the only way.

Luna looked at Marie. "How do you know she'll do it if you don't follow her?"

"Oh she will," Marie said firmly. "She will." Marie knew her friend never backed down from a challenge no matter how revolting and plus, Malfoy was attractive, no matter how horrible his personality was.

-d-g-

After walking for a few minutes, Ginny stood directly in front of the door that led to the compartment that housed Draco Malfoy. She could hear his friend, Pansy Parkinson's obnoxious laughter through the door. Here goes nothing, Ginevra thought ruefully while smoothing her dark green shirt. With a deep breath and a silent curse towards her friend, Ginny grasped the compartment door and opened it wide.

The conversations stopped as the Slytherin's all looked at who had the audacity to disturb them. Sitting down within the compartment were Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle on one side with Pansy and Draco on the other. They all had already dressed in their school uniforms, the Slytherin crest displayed proudly on their robes.

"What do we have here? Weaselette?" Malfoy asked while standing up, surprised at the youngest Weasley's unexpected appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked with a sneer.

"No, um - no real reason." Ginny muttered worriedly. Maybe this really was a horrible idea, she thought nervously. Crabbe and Goyle looked incredibly confused while Zabini just smirked. Draco took a step toward the Gryffindor, who was frozen in the doorway. "I – I um I just wanted to stop by and…" She took a deep breath, noticing the calculating glares of the Slytherin's. Well now or never, she thought reluctantly.

"And say, um, Hello to Draco, So Hello Draco, and," Ginny leaned forward as quick as humanly possible and pecked her lips against Malfoy's. When they touched, it felt as if an electric current rushed through Weasley's entire body, but, less than a second later it was over and Ginny was fleeing the compartment, fearing pursuit.

Pansy stood up, outraged that the blood traitor would dare touch her Draco. She started toward the door but, Malfoy himself put up his arm to stop her.

"What?" She asked annoyed. She yearned to give that stupid weasel a piece of her mind.

"Sit down Pansy." He ordered quietly. With a glare she did as she was told. They sank into a tense silence while Draco still stood at the door. He could hear Weasley's fading footsteps.

"Well, that was certainly an _interesting_ turn of events." Blaise Zabini remarked, still smirking.

"No! It is not interesting!" Pansy yelled back. In the minutes that followed the members of the compartment got into an intense shouting match consisting of Blaise teasing Pansy about her unnatural obsession with Draco and that she must be so jealous that Ginny kissed him. In the midst of all their yelling no one noticed Malfoy slip out of the compartment and down the hallway, in the same direction that Ginny had went.

Draco Malfoy walked swiftly, looking in the compartment windows, hoping to find the Weaselette. He knew that Ginny hadn't just decided on a whim to come kiss him, even though he knew he was extremely attractive to the female population, he highly doubted that Weasley felt _that_ way about him. No, he was sure that someone had put her up to it and Draco did not enjoy being toyed with. Well, two can play at that game, he thought with a smirk.

-d-g-

Ginny ran until she thought she was far enough away from the Slytherin's and then ducked into the nearest compartment. And it just so happened that it was currently housing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked up when the breathless Ginny entered the room.

"Um, hi everyone," She said sheepishly.

"Hey Gin, want to sit down?" Hermione asked, patting the empty seat next to her. Ginny nodded gratefully and slunk down into the seat, catching her breath. Harry and Ron shot quizzical looks at each other.

"So," Ron said after a few minutes of awkward silence, punctuated by his sister's loud breathing.

"So what?" Ginny snapped back.

"Why are you all out of breath and hiding in our compartment?" He asked, cutting right to the point.

"I'm-ummm, I'm not hiding, I'm just-" Ginny's explanation was cut short by another occupant entering the room. Ginny gasped when she saw the platinum blonde hair.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked curtly. He was not in the mood to be speaking with the horrid 'Slytherin Prince'.

"Rest assured Potter, I am not her to speak with you." Draco responded in the same tone of voice while turning towards Ginny and Hermione. "Dearest," He said flirtatiously while grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her up so that she was standing. The young Weasley was too shocked to move, and apparently so where the other occupants of the room. "Don't you know not to kiss and run?" He whispered in her ear, causing Ginny to shudder. He chuckled softly. Draco sneered at Harry, Ron, and Hermione while pulling Ginevra closer so that they were practically embracing. "I will see you later my darling lion." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. With a quick wink, Malfoy left the room, leaving a stunned silence behind.

As Malfoy walked briskly back toward his original room, he mentally congratulated himself. That'll show her not to mess with him. He laughed again, thinking about how angry the golden trio must be, probably drawing all sorts of conclusions. Maybe they thought that he and Ginny were dating or maybe that they were having a secret affair, the options were endless. Oh the horrible rumors she would now be subject to! He reached his compartment door and his lips curled up slightly in something that could resemble a smile. Maybe this year would turn out to be better than he had expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~g~~~

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Reviews are welcome (and loved) and constructive criticism as well. Sorry if all my facts/timeline are not perfect, I haven't read the books in a while! Have a wonderful day! :)

Thanks so much to my one reviewer:

**marinka**: Thanks for reviewing! And you'll have to wait to find out if she'll agree to it (we have long way to go!) And I will definitely think about acceptance by Draco's family when I get to that point in the story. I hadn't even considered his family yet! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this story :)


End file.
